It is generally known to use handlebars as a component of a steering mechanism for vehicles, for example, motorcycles, snowmobiles, ATV's, bicycles, tricycles, and other like vehicles. The prior art offers a number of different structures and mechanisms for mounting handlebars to vehicles. Each of these different structures and mechanisms have certain advantages and disadvantages. There is an ongoing need to provide design alternatives for mounting a handlebar to a vehicle.